The Mission
by keeperoliver
Summary: This is a continuation of my story, (Excalibur). It is a one and done, but will continue in a different story. James Remus Potter had to return to recover something he left behind. Joanne still rules and is still writing.


The Mission Keeperoliver

Jean Luc and Jamie shared many hours talking about Jamie's visit to 1981 and drinking the different beverages he brought back with him. Data was there for most of the talks as he was the one to actually visit the planet. Jamie had the images of his family and their friends instituted into the holodeck for this reason. J-Luc got to visit with James, Lily, Albus, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione.

So many laughs passed between the group, as the Marauders went on about their adventures while in school. Data shared his story of how the Marauders helped him to get even with the twins on the Excaliber.

For three weeks they did this until they finally reached their destination, Earth. When Jamie and Data beamed down, there was a look of disappointment on Data's face. Jamie looked at him and asked, "Data, is there something wrong? You look like you lost your best friend."

"I believe I may just have, Captain Potter. Earth of 1981. This Earth is too sterile. Too stoic. Not the Earth of old. The Past Earth was full of life and excitement. I wasn't on it for long, but what I saw was amazing. Maybe it was the people I visited that gave me this feeling, but even the color of the buildings brought out the life in it. Here it is the same everywhere you look. The same patterns to the buildings, with the same color scheme. If this is supposed to represent progress, then the planet should regress, to bring some life back to it."

Jamie looked around to see what Data saw. He never realized it before, but Data was right. It was lacking in character. He now wished he had visited James and Lily's home when he was there. That had been three days ago and now Jamie had to appear before the council for his report.

He finally got to the building he had been called to. He was to give a report on what they experienced when they entered the Worm Hole. He did not look forward to this, as he would have to explain where they ended up. And, depending on how detailed they got with the questions, Jamie could lose his place in Star Fleet, for changing the time line. Possibly even be imprisoned. He would take any punishment he was given because saving his family was greater than anything he would suffer, except for Amanda.

He had to wait until he was called in for the council, so he took a seat. Just like it always did, nothing moved along with any attempt at speed, so it was over an hour before he was called in.

Once he were seated, the questions began, "Captain Potter, we know how long you were gone in our time, but could you tell us how long you were gone in the local time?"

"About ten years, sir."

"Did you venture out into space to explore?"

"I saw no need to do that sir as we already knew everything in that sector of the galaxy."

"Did you witness any space travel from the past Earth?"

"So, you do know where we ended up? I was wondering why you needed contact for our report?"

"Captain, we do actually work here on Earth, and we do know what our fleet does, where it goes and how it functions. Of course, your ship logs from when you arrived there are open to our engineers. You never made mention of the exact place, but your reports could only have one explanation, and that is Earth of the past. Of course we have had other Star Ships visit our past, but none stayed as long as the Excaliber did. Couldn't you have done like Captain Kirk had done to return to youre time period?"

"I don't think so sir, as Captain Kirk had an origin and a course to follow. All we had was from the Enterprise to the Worm Hole and then our instuments became scrambled until we left the Worm Hole. We could not use our current location for a return because of the amount of traffic we have now. We also needed access to the planet for material to repair the ship. Even though they were primitive to our standards, they still had the capabilities to have something we could alter to fit our needs."

"Yes, I suppose you are right, but ten years to replace these parts? Isn't that sort of a stretch?"

"You could look at it that way sir, but we took it as a history lesson. We learned quite a few facts that are missing in out history lessons. Nothing major, mind you, but still interesting. Like cooking. They had something they called a microwave oven that they used to heat food, but did not cook it. When they tried to cook with it, the food became rubbery and tasteless. It removed all the fluids from the food, making it very dry."

"We don't need a history lesson Captain Potter."

The council then used the comm system to talk to Data, "Commander Data, it is stated in your report, you were the first to visit the planet, how did you find it?"

Data picked the wrong time to be funny, "By looking out our view screen sir?"

Jamie laughed at Data's attempt to humor, but the council was not impressed. "Where did you develope a sense of humor Commander?"

Data looked to the Admiral and thought about his answer, "I would have to say a lot of Marauders and a little bit of Luna, sir."

"Explain that please."

Jamie knew it was only a matter of time before they came to the truth. He saved Data the embarrassment of futher questions, "If I may, sir, I would like to tell you our story of our trip. I would call it a rescue mission, but you may see it as tampering with time." and he went on to tell them of the rescue of his great Grand Parents, many times over. Of the visitors he allowed on board his ship, and of the death that occurred on board. He also told them of the stores him and his crew obtained from this time period and of the meals they shared from it. Once the story was told, the council was quiet for quite some time.

When they started back up, it wasn't the way Jamie expected. "Captain Potter, you do know that because of this, your life also changed as well, don't you?"

"Yes sir, I do, but to be honest with you, it changed for the better. In the original time line I lost my wife to a disaster, but when I returned to this time after our visit, she survived because her crew would not desert her. Other than that, nothing else changed that I can see."

"I'm sorry Captain Potter, but much more changed because of this trip. Did you know when the first transporter was built in your past?"

"Yes sir, the year 2387."

"Well that was not when we saw it developed. We saw it happen in the year 2036. It came about by the discovery of a device found in England that resembled our own single use transporter. Of course it was supposed to be destroyed after use, but the self destruct mechanism failed. Now we know its source."

Jamie forgot all about that. It was used for a specific purpose then was supposed to release an acid that would disintergrate everything. He didn't know what went wrong, but he could see where it would have been a major problem if it fell into the wrong hands.

"I take it then, I am here to be discharged from Star Fleet?"

"No, you are here to go back in time and retrieve the device before it is found and make sure that it is on the path to come about by it's original planning. You see, by being found early it caused many deaths in trying to duplicate the transporter. The technology was far greater than they could master. I don't know why you left it behind, and I don't wish to know it either. What we all want is for you and your crew to return to that time you left it and bring it back. We will be sending a second ship with you to insure your success. The crew of the Enterprise has accepted this mission since it helped you when you came back. It also helps that Commander Data is with him since he went back with you, which he will be repeating. Everything must be the same with your ship, to make sure all goes well."

"Captain Picard agreed to this mission?"

"He didn't exactly agree to take it. In fact he was all against it, saying time should never be messed with. He told me of the perils you and your crew faced."

James laughed at what he heard and wondered what kind of a story J Luc passed on to the Admiralty. He knew for a fact that J Luc would die for a chance to return to the time James had left. It sounded like a brilliant cover up in order for him to take the trip.

It was also a lucky stroke that modifications to the Excalibur would give them the speed needed to time travel without the use of a wormhole. The Enterprise was fitted with the same technology. They were the first two ships fitted with it and the rest would be fitted upon the return of the two ships and their logs.

James left the council and headed back to his wife and didn't quite make it outside the building when he was stopped by a friendly voice. "How did it go in there Jamie?"

"As if you didn't know you sly devil you. What kind of a story did you tell them J Luc? You made it sound almost believable, except I knew you would have killed to get this trip."

"I didn't want to sound too eager. If Data had been with me, he would have blown my whole story. You need to see him. He doesn't know about this trip yet, and when he does he'll probably blow a circuit. No. 1 has tried to get him to settle down, but he just keeps rambling on about how wonderful it was back then and how he wished he could go back. It seems he got his wish, and it will be with you once again. I'm afraid I'm just as eager as Data is in this though."

They made it back to their ships and were briefed on the upgrades given them and how well they functioned without a test run. This would have to be done before the actual trip back in time was to be made.

When Jon Luc and Jamie got Data in the briefing room, they had him to sit down, which usually meant something bad, to Data. He took the seat and waited for the axe to fall. He was probably given a desk job in the Physics Lab or some other boring job.

Jamie began the briefing, "Commander Data, you have been relieved of duty from you position on the Starship Enterprise. Captain Picard will be explaining your new job. I'm sorry Data."

"It's quite alright Captain. I was sort of expecting something like this when I accepted the task of visiting Earth. However, I would do it all over again if it meant I got to visit it once again. It was a most meaningful and enjoyable visit."

J Luc began his with a sour note to his voice, "Well Commander Data, it is with a sad note that I begin my task of giving you your next assignment. You are to join the crew of the Starship Excalibur and take up the post of Science Officer for it's next mission. You will have to recover a lost artifact from an ancient civilization. Your favorible completion of this mission will define your next position. Do you accept this mission, Commander Data?"

"Are you giving me a choice Captain?"

"It could be a very dangerous assignment, Commander."

"I have never refused any assignment asked of me, Sir."

"I am well aware of this fact Commander Data, but this could put you face to face with a dangerous character."

"Who would that be Captain? Do I know this individual."

"I would gain to say, too well."

"Is it the Borg?"

"No Commander."

"Then whoever it is I do not fear, so I will accept this assignment. When do we begin?"

"Well first we have to take a test flight of our new equipment installed on the ship. Then we have to coordinate our flight paths with Starfleet. Then we have to calculate our speed to get our desired objective."

Data listened to all this and began to laugh on the inside. Then he lost control and began to laugh outright to the two Captains. "We're going back to 1981, aren't we Captain Potter? Why?"

Jamie and J Luc laughed as well. Data was too smart for them, They knew he would eventually get it, but hopefully not this quick. "Yes Data, we are going back, but we will not be going alone. The Enterprse will be joining us on this trip. It seems your ex Captain stretched the truth about our last mission there, and talked his way into joining us. Of course, why we are returning helped his cause tremendously. The single use Transporter we left there, malfunctioned with the self destruct. It was later found and the Transporter was invented three hundred years before it was suppose to. We have to get it back once James and Lily are brought back to life. However It has to be after we already left, so we won't be sharing the same space with ourselves."

"I see, so the self destruct mechanism malfunctioned and was later found undamaged, but disabled, correct?"

"We don't know for sure what happened Data, but what you said could be the problem. Sirius and Remus were suppose to return and make sure it was destroyed, but they never did say when they would do it. It may have been taken before they went to go check on it."

"With everything that happened, I would say the site where it took place may have been visited frequently, making it hard to check on it. Also, with so many people there, people were looking for anything they could find for souveniers. This may have unearthed the device."

"Another sound deduction Data. What ever the reason, we have to get back and recover it before it is found. We will return the evening of James and Lily's return to recover the device. Now we have to come up with a story as to why it took so long to find it."

"What do you mean Captain Potter?"

Once again J Luc and Jamie were laughing, "You don't think we are going all that way, just to stay one night do you? Your Captain wants to enjoy everything we did and that means at least one year. What do you think J Luc?"

"I don't know Jamie, We may have difficulties locating the Transporter once we get there. It could take us a couple of years to find it."

Data was confused as to what the Captains were talking about, "Sir, if we have the Transporter, why do you need to make up this story?"

"To explain why were back there so long Data. Unless you wish us to leave without saying hello to James, Lily, Harry. Ginny, Luna, Albus, Minerva, Fred, George and Luna?"

"There are two Lunas there?"

"Not yet, but there will be later on."

"Then why did you say her name twice, Sir?"

"Who do you miss the most Data?"

A crooked smile spread across Data's face, "Is it that obvious, Captain?"

J Luc pressed a button on the com panel and Data's voice came through the speakers. Every comment concerned Luna and quite a few concerning Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Fred and George was also frequently heard. Once again the smile spread across Data's face. "Yes, I guess it was at that, wasn't it."

Then Jamie thought about the one member of Harry's party that was missing from the list of those Data would like to see again. Ron Weasley was missing from that list and he wondered if Harry made friends with him in this new history he wrote. He married Hermione in the old past, but in this new story, would Hermione still marry him if Harry never made friends with Ron.

Jon Luc and Data saw the lost look on Jamie's face and Jon Luc questioned him about it. Jamie came out of his reverie saying, "I was just thinking about someone left out of Harry's friends and family. Ron Married Hermione in the old history, but I didn't see him in the new one. Could Hermione be falling for someone new this time around?"

Data gave his thoughts on the matter, "Captain Potter, I Don't know this Ron you speak of, but I did see Hermione looking at one of the twins quite frequently when they were on board. I think it was George."

"Well, if she is, at least she is keeping it in the family. Now, what say we get these tests over with and began making our preparations for our little trip down memory lane." and they broke up to go to their respective posts, or in Jon Luc's case, his ship.

The tests ran wonderfully and then they had to make a small time jump of one month back to see if it worked as well. They had to go to a desolate part of space where travel was almost non existant. Once again it went perfectly and then they made a successful return. Once they were back in the correct time frame, Data began the calculations for the time jump to the past and the visit he so looked forward to.

What might have taken a normal person several days to figure out, Data was ready within an hour. He went over his figures twice more to make sure they were correct to within time and distance tolerations.

While this was going on, Jamie decided to visit his wife, Amanda, and say goodbye to her. When he got to their home, He found Amanda packed as if she were going somewhere herself. "Mandy, where are you off to? I just came by to say goodbye to you."

"Odd thing happened just this morning, I was told to pack my things and join the Enterprise for a long journey. Do you know anything about this, Jamie?"

Jamie broke down in laughter and took a few seconds to get control back. "Whose idea was this, Jon Lucs?"

"I haven't the foggiest. Why would Jon Luc want me on board his ship if he already has a science officer in Data?"

Now it fell into place for Jamie. J Luc was sneakier than he knew. "Data will be taking a trip with me and J Luc will need a replacement. Do you know how much He thinks of you if he requested you for this mission?"

"Why is Commander Data travelling with you? Where are you going and where is Jon Luc going? Why does this stink of a conspiracy between the two of you?"she laughed at the end.

Jamie joined her in the laughter and sat her down to tell her the whole story, including her past. Tears filled her eyes as he said his story, both from sorrow and laughter. Then it dawned on her that she would be seeing Jamie's distant family. Now she got his help to finish her packing and join the crew of the Enterprise. He went with her and they made their goodbyes there. He told her he would see her about four or five hundred years ago. Jon Luc told him that Data had finished the calculations and sent a copy of them to him and when ever Jamie was ready to go, they would leave.

Amanda knew most of the crew on the Enterprise and was right at home with them all. They made her fell right at home, or the Captain would hear of it. Not that they would do anything to make her feel otherwise, except for William Ryker, who flirted with her the entire trip. She was use to this though. Bill had always made it a point to try and get her to feel uncomfortable because of the way she blushed. Jamie also knew, but he also knew that Bill was just kidding her. He made it known to Jamie he liked the crimson color on Amanda's face when she blushed. Jamie liked it as well, but he could never make her blush like Bill could.

It took twenty eight hours to get to the deserted part of the system where they would begin their journey. Once they were in the correct posi tion, the Excalibur went first and when they arrived, they made sure no other traffic would interfere with the Enterprise. When the two ships were back with each other again, they made the twenty eight hour trip back to their spot behind the moon. Now Amanda joined Jamie on the Excalibur to plan their visit to his family. Data would once again be the first to visit the Potters and tell them why they were back and who was all here.

It was a visit that Data looked forward to. But first there was the matter of the single use transporter. Data was sent to retrieve it and return to the Excalibur with it. Once it was safely stored, to be checked later as to why it failed to destroy itself, Data once again made his way back to the transporter room and leave for the planet he fell in love with just a few weeks ago..

A/N: Well, I finally figured out a way to continue the Star Trek story. This is just a one shot to set up the next and final part. I know it has been a while since I last posted anything, but I hope this makes up for it.

My last two stories didn't do too well and I hope this one does better.

As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
